Kirby's Picnic!
by Gooey
Summary: The chapters are short, but I'll update reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeely fast. It's about a picnic organised by Kirby and Rick.
1. Chapter 1: Random Violence

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 1: Random Violence

"DIE!!!!!!" Kirby screamed as he violently jammed the buttons on his Game Cube.

He was in his house, not far away from the castle of King Dee Dee Dee.

Someone knocked on his door.

Kirby got out a toy gun and kicked down the door, randomly shooting.

"YAAAH!" Rick screamed.

"Heheh, I frightened you." Kirby said, in a boastful manner.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Rick shouted, "And anyway, what were you playing?"

"Um…" Kirby unplugged his Game Cube, "Nothing!"

"Well, Kirby, today was the day we were supposed to hand out invitations for the picnic to every body in town!" Rick said.

"Can we invite some Nruffs from Rock Star?" Kirby said.

"Is "town" not a word in your vocabulary? And besides, you'll probably eat them all by the time they set foot here!" Rick snapped.

"Pardon?" Kirby said, smacking his lips.

"Kirby, what is that Nruff spike doing hanging out of your mouth?"

"Um… well you see…"

"Kirby, let's go. We've wasted enough time already."


	2. Chapter 2: Inviting Nruffs

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 2: Inviting Nruffs

Rick and Kirby were walking along.

"Um… Kirby, the next stop is this tree. We're inviting Nago and Midget." Rick said.

"My name ain't Midget, Buckteeth! I'm Pitch!" Pitch said.

"Who're you calling Buckteeth?" Rick growled.

"You, silly! Those bulgy masses are bigger than an elephant!" Pitch said, laughing.

"You're smaller than a nanometre!" Rick howled.

"A whata?"

"A nanometre. Seems you're also terrible at math!" Rick wheezed.

"Well you're- Rick, have you seen Nago?" Pitch said while he searched.

"And where are the invitations?" Rick wondered.

"The Nruff and its mini Waddle-Dee followers were eaten, and the world was saved by me!" Kirby bellowed.

"Kirby, you just ate Nago and the invitations." Rick said, expectantly.

"I'll only let them out if you let me invite Nruffs!" Kirby demanded.

"Whatever, now let me in, Kirby." Rick said, sighing.

"Oh yeah, we need Waddle-Dees." Kirby demanded.

"Whatever pleases you, oh grand master," Rick said in a sarcastic voice, "Now let me in!"

"We also need Dark Matter," Kirby suggested.

"Okaaaaaaay…" Rick said, shrugging.

Rick climbed into Kirby's mouth, not knowing what dangers might lurk there.


	3. Chapter 3: Guess What?

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 3: Guess What?

"I can get Nago and the invitations myself!" Kirby snapped.

"Any more demands, O great one?" Rick said sarcastically, and sighing.

"That wasn't a demand. That was a fact! Now climb in and get these worthless piles of junk!" Kirby said in an evil voice, not realising that Rick was being sarcastic.

"Kirby, those invitations cost $500 to make, and Nago is a cat!" Pitch pointed out, violently. (When I mean violently, I mean closely missing Kirby's face with his talons of death.)

"How'd you know that?" Rick asked, in an Australian accent.

"Well, at the shop you customized those invitations, I happened to be working, and um…" Pitch said embarrassingly.

"Servants, while you were blabbering away I, supreme ruler of the universe, moved the piles of junk closer to the entrance to my mouth. You should be glad your master is so kind," Kirby said, triumphantly.

"Kirby, before, I was being sarcastic," Rick sighed.

"You were?" Kirby asked, astonished.

Rick climbed into Kirby's mouth.

Silence.

"Guess what I found in your mouth," Rick said, climbing out of Kirby's mouth with cuts and bruises everywhere, holding the invitations.

That was a long sentence.

…

…

"You found the invitations and Nago," Kirby said, spitting Nago out.

"I found angry Nruffs and Waddle Dees," Rick said.

Silence.

The two friends walked along the road, leaving Pitch behind.

"Hmmm…" Pitch wondered to himself, "Where's Nago?"

Kirby went back and deposited a rather bruised Nago.

"Next stop: Gooey's house!" Kirby shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: Maths

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 4: Maths

"Rick, I'm hungry," Kirby said, glancing at the snacks he brought with him.

"Kirby, we're here. You can eat with your pig friend," Rick said.

Kirby knocked on the door.

The door creaked open.

"Hi, Gooey!" Kirby exclaimed as he ran into Gooey's house.

Gooey spoke gibberish for a bit, and then set off to another part of the house.

"Gooey! Wait!" Kirby called.

Kirby and Rick ran over to Gooey's lounge, where he had a small, private cinema.

"Ya!" Gooey said happily, turning on the screen.

On the screen, Kirby was shown beating up Cracko.

"Who is that pink blimp? He's really ugly!" Kirby said in disgust.

"That's you, Kirby, in 'Kirby: Right Back at Ya!' Sometimes I wonder if other star warriors are this dumb," Rick said.

The next scene on the screen showed Tiff and Tuff.

"One plus one plus one is three. We all hate Kind Dee Dee Dee. Two plus two plus two is six. He must weigh a ton of bricks," they sang.

"One plus one plus one is four! Those stupid people!" Kirby said.

"Um… Kirby?" Rick asked.

"What!?" Kirby said, furiously.

"Errr… No," Rick turned away.

The next scene showed Rick talking to Kirby.

"Who gave me that Australian accent!?!?!?!?" he asked in an Australian accent.

"Gooey, we've gotta go. We need to hand out these invitations," Kirby said, sadly.

They went.


	5. Chapter 5: Pink Dont Suit Nature

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 5: Pink Don't Suit Nature

"Rick, we didn't eat anything at Gooey's house. I'm hungry," Kirby said in a whining voice.

"What did you bring anyway?" Rick said, fed up.

Rick reached into Kirby's bag, and took his hand out with bruises and cuts all over.

"Um… Wild Nruff, Nruff soup, Nruff flavoured ice-cream, Nruff spikes, and a Waddle-Dee," Kirby said.

Rick showed Kirby his hand.

"Heh, heh. Um… er…" Kirby said, walking into Wispy Woods.

Wispy yawned.

"Watch where you're going!" Kirby said, kicking Wispy.

Wispy lifted Kirby up by the stomach, and tightened his grip.

"Being kicked is not a very nice feeling. Would you like a sample?" Wispy said, yawning.

"Oof… of… what…?" Kirby asked, unable to talk because of the superior grip of Wispy.

In a baseball swinging action, Wispy hit Kirby with his branch over to the other side of the forest.

"I'm not exactly a fan of pink, Rick," Wispy said, yawning.

"Understandable," Rick said, looking at the spec on the horizon which was, of course, Kirby.

"Do you want to play tic-tac-toe?" Wispy asked.

"Okay!" Rick said.

Kirby stormed back, angrily.

"You want a fight, eh?" Kirby said in a boxing position.

"No, I'm more in the mood for tic-tac-toe," Wispy said, sighing and yawning.

Kirby kicked the tic-tac-toe board over.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed in an insane impersonation of Darth Vader.

Wispy reached down with his branch, and threw Kirby over to the entrance.

"Wispy, I need to go. Heh. See ya!" Rick said, hurriedly.

"You do that," Wispy sighed, then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: 1 plus 1 plus 1 is 4 Part I

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 6: 1+1+1 is 4-Part I

Rick was running to the entrance of the forest.

Ever so often, he tripped on the tangling branches of the undergrowth.

Then, at the end of the woods, he collapsed.

Later…

"Rick? Rick?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Kirby? Is that you?" Rick said when his vision suddenly zoomed into focus.

"Duh!" Kirby said.

"Where are we?" Rick asked, looking around.

"Outside the king's castle," Kirby said.

"But how did you get past the guards?" Rick said.

"I star-" Kirby said, cut off.

"Don't tell me you ate them…" Rick said, sighing.

"You see, one had some salt, and I ate him, and then supposed everyone else had salt, so I ate them, and they didn't have salt, so I was disappointed, and-" Kirby said, cut off again.

"Kirby…" Rick sighed, accidentally revealing the contents of his bag.

"Is that… A cake?" Kirby said, staring.

"Oh, heck," Rick said, tossing the cake at Kirby.

The pair walked inside, looking at all the doors.

"I say we go this way," Kirby said, pointing to a door.

"Ackhem…" Rick said, pointing to a door that had a sign saying, "THIS WAY TO THE THRONE ROOM!!!!"

They went through, only to find a hedge maze.

"Why does the king have all these mazes and doors?" Kirby asked.

"To keep people like us confused and trapped inside the castle until we starve to death," Rick said, sarcastically.

Kirby started screaming.

"I was being sarcastic…" Rick said, and they walked on.


	7. Chapter 7: 1 plus 1 plus 1 is 4 Part II

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 7: 1+1+1 is 4-Part II

"Rick, we should ask these Waddle-Dees where to go," Kirby said, glancing at his stomach.

They walked over to a Waddle-Dee mowing the lawn.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the throne room?" Rick asked in his most posh voice.

Kirby ate the Waddle-Dee.

"Kirby, why did you do that?" Rick asked.

"He had sugar," Kirby replied, smacking his lips.

Kirby tripped over the lawn mower that the Waddle-Dee was using.

The lawn mower spun in circles, and Kirby grabbed onto it.

"Kirby! Wait up!" Rick cried.

Kirby zoomed on the lawn mower until the hedge maze was nothing but a pile of mulch.

"Ta-dah!" Kirby said, triumphantly.

The driverless lawn mower ran over Kirby.

"Oof," he said.

"I don't think the king's gonna be too happy about the maze," Rick said, looking over the baron landscape.

Kirby and Rick walked into a door that had another sign saying, "THIS WAY TO THE THRONE ROOM!!!!"

At last, Kirby and Rick were in the throne room.

"Kirby, do you still have the lawn mower?" Rick asked, impatiently.

"Well, it should learn not to run over people," Kirby said, inserting nitro-glycerine into the fuel tank.

"Kirby! Don't!" Rick said.

"Why?" Kirby asked, sneering.

"You'll blow this place to bits!" Rick said, protestingly.

Kirby paused for a moment.

"Meh," he said, turning on the engine.

The lawn mower went straight towards the throne of the king.

Only then they realised that the king was asleep on the throne.

"Kirby? You know what? RUN!"


	8. Chapter 8: 1 plus 1 plus 1 is 4 Part III

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 8: 1+1+1 is 4-Part III

Kirby belted for the door.

"It's locked! I can't open it!" Kirby cried.

The nitro-glycerine fuelled lawn mower hit Dee Dee Dee in the beak.

Dee Dee Dee woke up.

The whole room exploded, and everything from top to bottom was destroyed, except for the king, Rick, and Kirby.

"Um… King Dee Dee Dee, your feathers are on fire!" Kirby said, giggling.

"DIE!" Dee Dee Dee screamed, pointing to Kirby.

Nothing happened.

"I said, DIE!!!!!" Dee Dee Dee screamed again.

Yet again, nothing happened.

Suddenly, Dark Matter flew into the room.

"Mwahahahahahha!" he laughed.

Silence.

"Wanna play chess?" Rick offered.

"Sure!" Dark Matter said, happily.

"Um… Dark Matter? Aren't you supposed to be terrorizing Dreamland and killing people?" Rick said, nervously.

"And not stop for a game of chess? Do you think I'm really that evil?" Dark Matter said, offended.

"Yes…" Dee Dee Dee said.

"Hey, Dee Dee Dee! Wanna play with nitro-glycerine?" Kirby offered.

Silence.

"Check mate! MWAHAHAHAHAH!" Dark Matter taunted.

"That's an illegal move!" Rick said.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about how great I am instead of blabbering about illegal stuff!?" Dark Matter said, boastingly.

Silence.

"We'd better go," Rick said, pulling Kirby along.

"BYE!" Dee Dee Dee and Dark Matter said simultaneously.

As they walked away, Kirby threw a bottle of nitro glycerine at the castle.


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Picnic Interrupted

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 9: Operation Picnic Interrupted

"Well, the next stop is at the seaside!" Rick said, pointing to the ocean bank.

Kirby dived in the water.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Kirby said.

"Kirby, well, I'm afraid of the water, heh," Rick said, turning away.

"Oh, you big sissy," Kirby said, pulling Rick in.

"AHHHH!" Rick screamed, running out.

"So much for motivational talk," Kirby said, pondering.

"You call that motivational talk!? You pulled me in!" Rick said in protest.

"OH YEAH!? WELL- um…" Kirby said, thinking.

Silence.

"If you don't jump in, all the fire men will get angry at you and will kill your wife!" Kirby said, lashing at Rick.

"Kirby, are you trying to use scare tactics? And besides! I don't have a wife!" Rick replied.

Kirby instantly put on a hamster costume and a falsetto voice.

"_How dare you lie about your wife!_" he said, mockingly.

Rick stared, expectantly.

"Fine, fine!" Kirby said, taking of the costume and the falsetto voice.

Out of the sea came Acro, lunging at Rick.

"AAAHHHH!" Rick screamed, being eaten by Acro.

"_I can't be bothered saving him_," Kirby thought.

Silence.

"_I'm bored_," Kirby thought.

Silence.

"Meh," Kirby mumbled.

And with that, Kirby dived into the sea, not knowing what was beneath.

But of course, there was SAMUS!

No, not really.

Heh, sorry. Just had to do that.


	10. Chapter 10: Whale or Shark?

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 10: Whale or Shark?

Kirby swam towards the vague shape of Acro.

When he was close he lunged at Acro, just as Acro did to Rick.

"Hey, puffball. What's up!?" Acro said, staring down at Kirby.

"DIE!!!!" Kirby screamed, punching Acro.

"Hey! If you want your hamster back, you could've asked!" Acro said, dodging.

"DIE!!!!" Kirby screamed again, punching wildly.

"HEY!" Acro said, lashing at Kirby with his tail.

Silence.

"Hey, Acro, are you a whale or a shark?" Kirby said.

Acro paused.

"Um… I don't know. Maybe you should ask one of those mindless Cappys," Acro said, thinking.

"Can you spit him out? Please?" Kirby asked, putting on his cute look.

Acro spat Rick into Kirby.

"YAAAAH!" Rick screamed, clawing at the bubbles wildly.

"Something the matter?" Kine said, swimming up to Acro.

"Naaah, this guy's gone nuts," Acro replied.

Kine swam back towards where we came from.

"Wait! We need to give the invitations!" Rick bubbled.

Silence.

"Rick? Where are the invitations?" Kirby pondered.

"YAAAAH!" Rick screamed, swimming towards shore.

"I think the hamster's gone crazy!" Kirby said.

"Agreed," Acro smirked.

Rick swam back, holding the invitations.

"Here," he said.

Kirby opened the invitation.

"Dear Kine, you've been invi-" Kirby read, cut off.

"The paper isn't water-proof!" Rick screamed.

The paper soaked.

"Maybe you should have laminated it," Kirby said.

Rick smacked his head.


	11. Chapter 11: The Laminator

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 11: The Laminator

"I've restored the invitations, Kirby," Rick said, "all we need to do now is laminate them."

Kirby picked up an invitation.

"Don't eat it…" Rick said, reaching for the invitations.

Like a Frisbee, Kirby threw the invitation into the laminating machine with absolute precision.

"Now you owe me a cake!" Kirby sneered.

"Since when did I owe you a cake?" Rick asked.

Kirby scribbled down the words "I O U CAKE" on a scrap of paper.

"Here!" Kirby said, showing it to Rick.

"That's not my handwriting!" Rick exclaimed.

"Oh, sure… Look at this!" Kirby said, showing another badly written note saying "THIS MY HANDWRITING."

"And I don't have bad grammar," Rick said, expectantly.

"Duh! That was good grammar anyway!" Kirby said, holding up a note saying "ME NO HAVE BAD GRAMMAR."

Rick picked up a rolling pin and started rolling over Kirby.

"Hey! Oomf! That hurts!" Kirby said, angrily.

Rick threw Kirby like a Frisbee into the laminating machine.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rick laughed evilly, as Kirby was squashed by the sheer force of technology.

Rick laminated the invitations.

"Hey, Kirby!" Rick said, picking Kirby up and smiling guiltily, "watch!"

Rick reached into Kirby's bag and started to eat his cookies.

Kirby broke out and ate a rock.

Silence.

Kirby turned into Rock Kirby.

"YAAAAAH!" Rick screamed, running outside.

Kirby followed, and then jumped on Rick.

"Oof… I think I prefer the ocean," he said.

After Kirby sent Rick through the laminating machine, they walked, er… happily toward the sea. Yeah. Happily.


	12. Chapter 12: Kine via Trench

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 12: Kine via Trench

"Rick, wear this," Kirby said, handing a diving mask to Rick.

Rick put it on and dived in the ocean.

"C'mon, Kirby!" Rick said, paddling towards Kine's home.

Kirby jumped in.

"Rick!? I'm taking this underwater alarm clock!" Kirby shouted.

"Why'd you need that?" Rick asked.

"For the fun of it!" Kirby said, happily.

The two came to a trench.

"Hey! Isn't that Blocky from episode two of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!?" Rick said, looking at the Cubic rock in Japanese clothing.

"Hey! A rock!" Kirby said, excitedly.

Kirby swallowed Blocky and turned into: Rock Kirby!

Out of nowhere, Meta Knight came and said: "He is now: Rock Kirby!" with the Spanish music in the background that you hear in Kirby: Right Back at Ya.

"Meta Knight, why did you keep on doing that when I turned into something in my TV show?" Kirby asked.

"Er… I must go! I need to meet the king!" Meta Knight said, sheepishly.

"But you don't know where the king is! His castle was blown up!" Kirby cried.

"Who did that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Erm… not me!" Kirby said, winking.

"I will avenge my king!" Meta Knight said.

"Hey! Meta Knight!" Rick said, throwing an invitation at Meta Knight.

"And who is this vile creature?" Meta Knight asked.

"Rick," Kirby said.

"Oh," Meta Knight said.

"Yes," Kirby said.

"Indubitably," Meta Knight said.

"Very so!" Kirby said.

As Meta Knight walked away, the two got to: Kine's House!

* * *

**Meta Knight: You are now at: Kine's House!**

**Guy with bazooka: DIE!**

**(Pulls trigger)**

**Meta Knight: Arrgh! The pain!**

**Guy with bazooka: Yes.**

**(Meta Knight dies)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Drowning Chapter!

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 13: The Drowning Chapter!

"Rick! We're here!" Kirby bubbled.

"Just wondering, but how can Meta Knight breathe underwater?" Rick pondered.

"Dunno, maybe he's a fish," Kirby replied.

The two walked into Kine's house.

"Hey! Isn't that Kine, sleeping?" Rick asked to himself.

"YAHOOO!" Kirby shouted, pulling out his underwater alarm clock.

"Kirby? Are you seriously going to-?" Rick said, cut off by the piercing sound of the alarm.

"YA!" Kine screamed, swimming in circles.

"Hi, Kine!" Kirby said, rather joyfully.

"Kirby!? What are you doing with that alarm clock?" Kine asked, rather suspiciously.

"Well you see, um… Acro gave me a…" Kirby mumbled.

"Hey, Kine!? Do you think Kirby's gone crazy?" Rick whispered.

"Don't tell me he ate those cookies from that cookie brand," Kine whispered back, walking into another room with Rick, "One of those cookies is made with nitro-glycerine in each packet."

"Do you mean I'm gonna blow up? I ate the cookies!" Rick asked.

"Naah! Just kidding!' Kine said, chuckling.

"You stupid litt-" Rick said, when a giant explosion was heard in the living room, where Kirby was.

"Don't tell me…" Kine said, peering into the room.

There was shattered glass everywhere from a bottle, and nitro-glycerine contaminated the water.

"Kirby…" Rick said, sighing.

"Do you have something against explosions?" Kirby asked.

"Um... sorta…" Rick said.

"Then you must die!" Kirby said, throwing a bottle of nitro-glycerine at Rick.

The room got even more blown up.

"Where do you get that stuff?" Rick asked.

Kirby shrugged.

"See ya!" Kine shouted, as they left.

* * *

**Rick: Maybe the author of this shouldn't make this a chapter, being chapter 13.**

**Kirby: Naaa…. And besides, all the firemen will get angry at him!**

**Rick: Are you also getting him to dive in the ocean?**

**Kirby: Well, he was a bit dirty.**

**Rick: The water will make him dirtier!**

**Kirby: Point taken…**

**Meta Knight: How dare you call me a fish!**

**Rick: I thought some guy killed you!**

**Meta Knight: My super star warrior skills are so leet, that I am invincible.**

**Kirby: Sounds like a good plot for a Hollywood film!**

**Rick: Why was there nitro-glycerine in this chapter?**

**Kine: 'Cause the author's gone crazy.**

**The Author: Stop asking questions! You're hogging the web page!**


	14. Chapter 14: Ribbons for All!

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 14: Ribbons for All!

"Kirby, we need to get to Chu Chu's house before dark! You never know what could lurk here!" Rick whined.

"Stop complaining! Here, I'll sing something!" Kirby said.

"Oh, bother," Rick said, sighing.

"O, give me a home, where the octopi roam…" Kirby sang in a rather scrawny singing voice.

"Yikes!' Rick said, swimming into Chu Chu's cave.

"Wait up!" Kirby said, following along.

It was pitch black, and then a light flickered on.

And no, not Pitch the bird.

And Pitch is green.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Chu Chu laughed insanely, stabbing a fish.

"Hi!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Oh, erm… hi!" Chu Chu said with a fake smile, hiding the rotten fish.

Kine swam in.

"Hi there, Chu Chu," Kine said.

"Hi, Kine!" Rick said.

"Um… Chu Chu? Your birthday card," Kine said, handing over a card.

"But it's not your birthday! There's something fishy going on… heeheehee!" Kirby said, chuckling.

"Okay! Fine! I lured Kine over here so that I could eat him!" Chu Chu confessed.

"YAAH!" Kine screamed, dashing.

"Kirby, you have a point about the fishiness of this," Rick said "Cause there's a dead fish in behind you!" Rick said, pointing.

"Rick, it's rude to point," Kirby said, laughing.

"Why did you come here!?" Chu Chu asked, holding a knife.

"Um…" Rick said, nervously, "We came here to sing for you."

"O, give me a home, where the octopi rome," Kirby sang.

"AAAAUGH!" Chu Chu screamed, running out the house.

"Can we keep the house?" Kirby shouted.

"No, Kirby, no," Rick said, smacking his forehead.


	15. Chapter 15: Getting More Ribbons

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 15: Getting More Ribbons

"Kirby, we now need to go to Ripple Star, to get this invitation to Ribbon," Rick said.

"We need to use the Warp Star!" Kirby said in a boastfully boastful manner.

"Where… is it?" Rick asked, looking around.

"Um…" Kirby mumbled, thinking.

_**START FLASHBACK**_

"How much is this?" Chef Kawasaki asked to Kirby at the garage sale.

"Oh, the Warp Star? 15 pancakes," Kirby said, looking over-confident.

"Here you go!" Chef Kawasaki said, trading his pancakes for the Warp Star.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I sold it to Chef Kawasaki," Kirby said.

"YOU WHAT?" Rick shouted, amazed.

"YAAAAAH!" a familiar voice screamed.

Chef Kawasaki landed next to Rick on the Warp Star.

"I should really thank you for this thing, Kirby!" Chef Kawasaki said, smiling.

"We need that!" Rick moaned.

"Kirby sold it to me fair and square," the chef explained, "It's mine!"

"I'll give you back the pancakes!" Kirby offered.

"Well… I am running out of them…" Kawasaki said.

Kirby threw the pancakes at Kawasaki's face.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Kawasaki complained.

King Dee Dee Dee walked by, picking up Kawasaki and bashing him like a piñata.

"Quick! We have to go!" Rick said, hurriedly.

"Um… How do I ride this?" Kirby asked, with puppy dog eyes.

Rick smacked his forehead.


	16. Chapter 16: More Ribbons

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 16: More Ribbons

"Kirby, how can you forget how to ride **your **Warp Star?" Rick said, angrily.

"Um… Just kidding!" Kirby said, hopping onto the Warp Star.

Rick clutched on, and then the star took off.

In a blinding flash, they were at Ripple Star.

"Where's Ribbon?" Kirby asked, to Rick.

"How should I know? Maybe in this house," Rick said, walking in.

No-one was inside.

"Maybe we should try another house," Rick said.

"What's this?" Kirby asked, looking at a book saying, "My Diary."

"Kirby, we shouldn't be raiding people's personal possessions!" Rick whined.

"Dear diary,

I got another knife from the merchant at the store for $20, and I hope my collection will grow bigger. Nothing interesting happened tody, besides from the lit-" Kirby said, cut off by the sound of the door slamming.

"Rick, that hurts my ears!" Kirby complained, turning around.

Ribbon hovered there, holding a knife and looking evil.

"Erm… hi!" Kirby said, smiling guiltily.

"DIE!" Ribbon screamed throwing knifes all around the room.

"YAAAAH!" Rick screamed, hiding in a box.

"Sissy," Kirby sneered, hiding in the fridge.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Ribbon taunted, laughing insanely.

"Are you being possessed?" Kirby asked, peeping from the box.

"NO!" Ribbon snapped.

Kirby bolted for the door.

"Wait up!" Rick cried, running for the door too.

"Do you know why girls from this universe are so violent?" Kirby asked.

"I dunno," Rick replied, as the two climbed on the Warp Star.


	17. Chapter 17: OMFG!

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 17: OMFG!

"Now what do we do, now that we've finished handing out the invitations?" Kirby asked, looking at Rick.

"Well, my bag still feels so heavy…" Rick started to say.

"OMFG! WWE FORGOT TO HAND OU THE INVITATIONS! NUUUUEEEEZ!" Kirby screamed.

"Relax, Kirby. We can get Midget to hand out the invitations!" Rick said, approvingly.

"You can say that again, Buckteeth Boy!" Pitch said, flying down from the tree.

"Um… Pitch…?" Kirby asked.

"Yessss…?" Pitch replied, sneering.

"What happened to Coo?" Kirby asked.

"But…. WTF?" Pitch asked, looking weirdly.

"NUUUEEZ! PITCH IS DEAD!" Rick screamed.

Silence.

"Relax! I'm right here!" Coo said, swooping down from a tree.

"Phew," Kirby remarked.

"Hey, Coo? What's that big pair of fangs doing around your mouth?" Kirby asked, looking at what was actually twigs.

"AAAUGH! I'M BEING SWALLOWED BY A TREE!" Coo screamed, climbing "realistically" into a hole in the tree.

"NUUUEEZ! COO WAS EATEN!" Pitch screamed.

"Heh, heh. Just kidding!" Coo said, climbing out.

"Stop doing that!" Kirby whined.

"_STOP DOING THAT!_" Coo mocked.

"You know that book, 'How to Kill a Mocking Bird?' I've read it fifty times," Pitch said, as Kirby and Coo kept on mocking each other.

"Understandable, heh," Rick said, smirking at the _obviously funny _joke.

Dee Dee Dee came along and whacked Coo to Rock Star.

"Why do you do that?" Rick asked.

"A hobby of mine," Dee Dee Dee said, triumphantly.

"That was abrupt," Kirby said as he and Rick walked away.


	18. Chapter 18: Kung Fu Kirby! Part I

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 18: Kung-Fu Kirby! Part I

"C'mon, Kirby. We've gotta invite some people from the Smash Mansion!" Rick complained.

"No! Only if we invite Nruffs!" Kirby sneered.

"For the last time, you can invite Nruffs and Waddle-Dees, and Pitch is handing out the other invitations!" Rick said.

They hopped on the Warp Star, and then sped to the Smash Mansion.

They soon landed.

"So this is what the Smash Mansion looks like!" Rick said, amazed.

"Not anymore!" Kirby said, using his Kung-Fu skills to destroy a cactus.

"Why'd you do that!?" Rick said, angrily. (He likes cacti.)

"You know how much that hurts!? OH DARN THIS-" Kirby said, muffled by the wind.

Rick stared at Kirby angrily, with that look on his face that says, "_I am going to beat you up and what you say is not suitable content for a fic like this._"

"Well, it hurts!!!!" Kirby screamed.

Later, at the Smash Mansion Hospital…

Mario walked in.

"Mamma mia! A talikng hamster and pink puffball-a!" Mario screamed, running out the room.

"What was that all about?" Kirby asked, not realising that Rick wasn't in the room.

"NUUUEEZ! RICK'S DEAD!" Kirby screamed.

"I'm right here!" Rick said, walking in.

"What do you have against people killing cacti?" Kirby asked.

"Um… I dunno…" Rick started.

"Psych!" Kirby said, throwing a pie at Rick's face.

"DIE!!!!" Rick screamed, chasing Kirby.

"AAAUGH!" Kirby screamed, being chased to Peach's room.


	19. Chapter 19: Kung Fu Kirby! Part II

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 19: Kung-Fu Kirby! Part II

Kirby backed into Peach's room, with Rick chasing him with a knife.

"Oh, hi there, Kirby! And who is this fat friend of yours?" Peach said, smiling.

"I AM NOT FAT!!!" Rick screamed, attempting to stab Peach many times.

"Oh, what a cute hamster!" Peach said, admiring Rick.

"DIE!!!" Rick screamed, attempting to stab Peach several times, again.

Mario and Luigi stepped into the room.

"Save the princess-a!" Luigi screamed, charging at Rick.

Rick side-stepped out of the way, and Luigi fell out the window.

"No-a! My brother!" Mario heroically dived out the window, and landed in a patch of rose bushes.

"Why'd you do that, Rick?" Kirby asked, furious.

"It was an accident!" Rick said, nervously.

"No, I mean why spoil the fun?" Kirby said, diving out the window.

Rick and Peach looked out the window, only to find that Kirby was bashing Luigi and Mario.

Rick and Peach stared at Kirby.

"BUNGEEEE!" Peach shouted, jumping on top of Luigi.

Rick stared at Peach and Kirby.

"Meh," Rick said, diving out the window to bash Luigi and Mario.

"Why is-a this-a happening to me-a?" Mario asked, in vain.

"Why do you-a have to overuse this accent!?" Luigi asked, angrily, and in vain.

"I don't-a know-a! Maybe it's-a natural!" Mario said.

"Well stop-a using it!" Luigi cried.

Mario and Luigi ran like sissy wimps.

"Here's your invitation," Rick said, giving Peach an invitation.

"Bye!" Peach said, as the two went to another part of the building made especially for the Smashers.


	20. Chapter 20: Kung Fu Kirby! Part III

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 20: Kung-Fu Kirby! Part III

"Kirby, we won't be able to give all the invitations to all the people in time for the picnic itself!" Rick complained.

"Heck, who cares!" Kirby sighed.

"WHO CARES!? I PAID FOR THESE INVITATIONS!!!" Rick argued.

"Maybe we can dump them in the letterbox!" Kirby said, smiling guiltily.

"That's a great idea!" Rick said.

The two went off to the letterbox, and slipped in their invitations.

"There! All done!" Rick said, triumphantly.

"Hey-a!" a familiar voice said.

"We-a are doing the mail-a, filthy Dreamlanders!" another familiar voice said.

"It's the plumbers!" Kirby said, pointing.

"YAAAH!" Rick screamed, realising that Mario and Luigi were holding kitchen knives.

"DIE-A!!!" the plumbers screamed.

Kirby jumped forward and kicked Luigi in the face.

"DARN-A!" Luigi said, bleeding from his face.

Just then, Peach came along.

"Hello there, boys!" Peach said, not realising that Luigi was bleeding from the face and that the plumbers were fighting with Kirby and Rick.

"Oh, that cute hamster again!" Peach admired, as Kirby kicked Mario in the groin.

"Ooh… you're so cute!" Peach said, again, and holding Rick, with Rick furiously scratching at her, without her noticing that she was bleeding from the face too, and when she notices that she was bleeding from the face, she ran to the hospital wing, still holding Rick, and Mario and Luigi ran like sissy wimps, again, and, erm… yeah.

Kirby went to the hospital wing.

He grabbed Rick, and the two walked away to go to Pitch.

Peach ran after the two, resulting in pursuit.


	21. Chapter 21: Random Cop Chase!

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 21: Random Cop Chase!

Kirby and Rick hopped on the Warp Star.

"Is she still following us?" Rick said, turning around.

There, Peach was running towards the duo, with that _I love you! _expression on her face.

"Run!" Rick screamed, hitting Kirby.

Kirby choked on the sandwich he was eating.

"MFF! GARG!" Kirby cried.

"Kirby start the Warp Star!" Rick said.

Kirby hit Rick in the face, with a kick.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!??" Rick screamed, as Peach climbed aboard the Warp Star.

"AAUGH!" Rick screamed.

Rick hid behind Kirby, who started up the Warp Star.

"Hi there, Mr. Hamster!" Peach said.

"YAAAH!" Rick screamed.

Rick kicked Peach of the edge, bumping into the emergency rope button.

The rope came down, and Peach caught onto it.

"Why does this seem so clichéd?" Kirby asked, sighing, as he flew towards Pop Star.

"DIE!!!" Rick screamed as he kicked Peach in the face multiple times, causing excessive bleeding.

"That hurts! Bad hamster! WAAAAH!" Peach cried as she cried.

"Hi-yah!" Rick said, kicking one of Peach's hands.

"AAUGH!" Peach screamed as she let go of the rope with one hand.

"YOU ARE GONNA DIE!!!" Rick screamed, kicked the hand that was still holding on to the rope.

"NOOOOOO!" Peach cried, in slow motion.

"Here we are!" Kirby said, landing. "Hey, where's Peach?"

"I kicked her off!" Rick said, infuriated.

"Why'd you do that!?" Kirby asked, angrily.

"Don't worry, she's safe!" Rick said.

As for Peach, she landed in Fox's ship, and Fox ran like a wimp.


	22. Chapter 22: Star Warriors Are Dumb

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 22: Star Warriors Are Dumb

"I forgot to make invitations for Meta Knight!" Rick said, in sudden realization.

The two went over to the store, and bought some invitations for Blade Knight, Meta Knight, and Sword Knight.

"Now, where was Dee Dee Dee's castle?" Rick pondered.

"That way!" Kirby exclaimed, pushing Rick on top of Kine, who was in the lake at the time.

"OW!" Kine screamed.

"Look where you're going!" Kine said, splashing his fins violently.

"But Kirby pushed me!" Rick said.

"_Oh, sure!_ Do you expect me to believe that!?" Kine said.

"Well, it says in this book that fish have very small brains…" Rick said, snickering.

"_Just tell him the truth!_" Kirby said, snickering.

"He has a point there!" Kine said, splashing his fins even more.

"And _you _expect me to die because you're splashing?" Rick said, snickering again.

Somehow, Kine conjured up a big wave, and Rick tumbled into the water, and Rick floated on the surface.

"Oh, it seems you misread the book! It says that **hamsters** are very **very** dumb! More dumb than Kirby!" Kine said, cackling.

"Hey! I'm not- Ooh… look, a penny!" Kirby said, seeing a penny placed below him.

"Besides from the hamsters are dumb, bit, you have a point," Rick whispered to Kine, looking at Kirby.

"Oh, erm… Star Warriors are the dumbest, actually! This book is really out of date!" Kine said, cackling, again. (Insane fish cackle a lot.)

Kirby lashed out a kick to Kine's face.

"OW!" Kine screamed, bleeding.

"What was that for!?" Rick said, protestingly.

"Don't worry! He'll recover!" Kirby said.

After that, the two went to the castle, looking for Meta Knight.


	23. Chapter 23: Warriors When Drunk

**Kirby's picnic**

Chapter 23: Warriors When Drunk

Kirby and Rick reached the castle, or more specifically, the door to Meta Knight's quarters, but it turned out, however, that the Star Warrior was not there, as well as Sword Knight and Blade Knight, and for the record, that sentence had 6 commas.

The two started to walk out the castle.

"Where could Meta Knight be?" Rick pondered, tripping over Kirby's foot.

"Ha! You tripped over my foot!" Kirby cackled, tripping over Rick.

"Hey! That hurt! Rick cried, jumping on Kirby.

"OW!" Kirby said, foot sweeping Rick off balance.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" a familiar voice chanted.

"AAAUGH! IT'S META KNIGHT!" Rick and Kirby screamed simultaneously, both diving for the nearest box for shelter.

Before the two could jump in, Kirby swallowed the box.

"Kirby, heh, heh, is now-a Box Kirby," Meta Knight said, laughing.

"Is it me or did someone let off Laughing Gas in this room?" Kirby asked.

"Did the trap work?" said another familiar voice, when a humongous shadow appeared.

"AAAUGH!" Rick screamed, jumping in Kirby's mouth.

"Hey! No fair!" Kirby said, trying to eat himself, but not succeeding.

Blade Knight and Sword Knight appeared, and Kirby realised that the shadow was from them, and he gave the invitations.

"Sissy," Kirby smirked.

Rick climbed out, with cuts and bruises everywhere.

"I told you to dump those Nruffs!" Rick said.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Kirby asked.

"The guy got overdosed on a particular beverage," Blade said.

"Can we see your Box Kirby ability?" Sword said.

Kirby turned into a box.

"Cool!" said, the knights, as Kirby and Rick walked away


End file.
